The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Corylus plant, botanically known as Corylus avellana, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Red Majestic’.
The new Corylus originated from a chance cross-pollination in 1997 of two unidentified selections of Corylus avellena, not patented. The cultivar Red Majestic was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Bad Zwischenahn, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by softwood cuttings at Bad Zwischenahn, Germany since 1997, has shown that the unique features of this new Corylus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.